


Playing the Room

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's retiring and there is much to look forward to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "retirement" for Porn Battle X

Jack O’Neill was the center of a very particular universe. Whether as Colonel or General, he was the bright sun around which everyone else revolved.

That’s what Daniel said, anyway. He said it when Jack took the promotion that took him away from his team. “So you’re not going through the Gate with us anymore. You’re still the one everyone will look to. Sam, Teal’c, Walter, Siler. Okay, maybe not Siler. He’s always danced to his own tune.” Daniel had smiled then because Jack had smiled. In the short silence that followed, Jack realized Daniel had left his own name off the list. Some things didn’t need saying. Jack wasn’t just at the center of Daniel’s universe. Jack was Daniel’s universe.

Jack argued forcefully then that Daniel was the bright, beating heart of the team. That Daniel was the burning sun and he was a fading star.

Daniel just leaned in and kissed him, once, softly on the lips, then turned over in bed and invited Jack to go supernova on his ass. He didn’t need asking twice.

Jack smiled at the memory over the rim of his champagne glass and took a sip of the moderately expensive fizzy stuff the Air Force insisted on when one of their own reached the end of the line.

His tie and collar chafed. He couldn’t wait to shed the uniform, to slough off the constricting snakeskin. But he guessed he could stand the official rigmarole for another hour or so. Then he was free, and the real retirement party could begin; booze, barbecue, colleagues who had become friends and, god help them all, dancing (or maybe not) to Siler and Pierce’s Led Zeppelin tribute band.

As the official small-scale party continued in the SGC briefing room, the occupants shifted and danced to an unspoken rhythm; a few words here with one person, a few moments snatched with a group of two or three there, and then on to next ... slow, slow, quick, quick, slow ... and Jack watched it all. After a while, he had the uncomfortable feeling that Daniel had been right. He was a metaphorical center. Only here, it was playing out literally, and for the last time.

Teal’c, who had gated in for the occasion, and Carter, fresh from a six-week stint with the Hammond, had reassured him that the formalities wouldn’t last long. They skilfully monopolized him for a while, keeping the dull but worthies at bay. They still had his six. They talked of their work and of Jack’s plans and then moved away, circulating and playing the room to their own advantage. Lots of top brass here, deals to be done and points to be scored.

Landry had flitted from group to group, then slapped him on the back and spoken to him about the joys of releasing the burden of command.

And here came Daniel, the one burden Jack had never been able to release.

“Hanging in there?” Daniel asked, standing close, but not too close. He was wearing the charcoal gray suit. The one Jack wanted him to wear when they married. Daniel didn’t know that because Jack hadn’t asked him the question yet. Top of the To Do list, though.

“Oh yeah. Holding on for the fruit basket and fake membership to the local seniors club.”

“Damn. How’d you find out about the joke gift?”

“I have eyes and ears everywhere. Goes by the name of Walter.”

Daniel smiled and took a sip of nearly-champagne.

Wow. How times changed. Daniel looked as though he fitted right in with this crowd, all the movers and shakers and decision-makers. Daniel had come so far. They both had. And now they could go one step further, free and clear. Wow.

“All set for the real party?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay about this whole retirement thing?” So very Daniel. Ask the big question as nonchalantly as the inconsequential one.

“You know I am.” God, he hoped Daniel knew that. They’d talked it through often enough. How retirement meant the chance to move in together and go to sleep every night without counting the hours until they would have to wake up and face leaving each other again.

“I’m not sure _I_ am,” Daniel said, sighing. He took another drink, his eyes scanning the room as though searching for something before settling on Jack again.

“You’re telling me this now?” Jack tried out his what-the-fuck face for size.

Daniel smiled, turning slightly to perch on the edge of the big table that dominated the room. “Your retirement means that a whole slew of my favorite jerking off fantasies will now never come true.”

Jack swallowed hard and cast a glance around the room to see if anyone could hear this. Since no one had reacted in the slightest to the words “jerking” and “off,” he guessed no one could.

“Daniel,” he said, pitching the warning low.

“What? What’s the problem? Our sex life sure isn’t their problem now.” Daniel inclined his head toward the gaggle of uniforms and suits. Jack looked at him thoughtfully. The words were spoken with humor, but there was an underlying hint of anger there, too. They’d paid a heavy price for Jack’s devotion to duty, Daniel more than him.

“I thought we were talking about your jerking off fantasises here,” Jack hissed, at the same time smiling and waggling his fingers in greeting as Reynolds entered the room.

“Come on, Jack. You telling me you’ve never thought about fucking me over this table?” Daniel ran a hand over the smooth surface, caressing and soothing in the same way he touched Jack when they loved. Bastard. “Because I’ve thought about it a lot,” he went on, voice husky and sexy as fuck. “You’re pissed with me about something that was said on a mission, we argue after debrief, you tell me to shut the fuck up, then turn me and pin me to the table, pull down my pants and fuck me hard. No finesse. No endearments. No ... gentleness.”

Jack felt his cock stir.

Daniel took a noisy sip of his drink and carried on. “And the thing is, we know it’s dangerous. We know anyone can come in but it doesn’t stop us. Because right then, nothing is more important than your cock up my ass.”

The aforementioned cock was now wholly invested in this fantasy.

“Of course, sometimes I fantasize that I’m fucking you that way but it’s rare. It never lasts long enough because I come so fucking fast. All over my hand and with your name on my lips.”

_Bastard._ Jack desperately needed to adjust his underwear.

“Other on-base jerking-off scenarios are also available, including the ever-popular, up-against-the-wall in the VIP suite, the mutual masturbation in the shower and the never-to-be-forgotten down and dirty fuck over Landry’s desk.”

Damn but Daniel was clever. Not only was no one within listening range, but the way he was leaning against the table meant the security camera couldn’t catch what he was saying either. That’s what he’d been checking out earlier.

Jack pursed his lips. Two could play at this game. Plastering his best shit-eating grin on his face, he said, “Forgot to mention the off-world screw in a tent.”

Yeah. That hit home. One of Daniel’s most cherished fantasies. He’d let it slip one night in a dazed afterglow, when his mouth ran away with itself while his mind was still reeling from the mind-blowing sixty-nine.

Behind them, the slow-moving waltz went on. It wouldn’t be long before the final speeches and the gift presentation.

Jack leaned in close, smiling, looking for all the world as though he was about to share some bad joke or maybe a confidence.

“Still time for another of those jerk-off fantasies to actually happen Dr. Jackson. The fuck among the artefacts in your lab. Gotta be on your list.”

Jack slapped Daniel on the shoulder and laughed out loud. Funny joke.

“Actually, I do have to pick up some books and research papers before we leave,” Daniel said smoothly. “ I could use a hand.”

“I’m very good with my hands,” Jack said, waving to some suit who seemed to be waving at him.

“Yes you are,” Daniel said quietly, letting his gaze linger a fraction too long on Jack’s hands.

“Ladies and gentlemen ... if I could have your attention please.” Landry’s voice rose above the others to signal the beginning of the end.

Jack stood tall as the people in the room were drawn into his orbit for the last time.

He half-listened as Landry spoke of service and commitment and courage, and let his mind wander to what was to come. ... fast fuck in the lab, booze, barbecue, faux Led Zep and the rest of his life with Daniel.

It didn’t get much better then that. Worth of another sip of cheap champagne at any rate. He raised his glass.


End file.
